Happy New Year
by silvergriffin06
Summary: Everyone at CSI, even day shift, goes to a New Year's party at Grissom's. Please R/R Thanx.


A/N: Hello. This is my first CSI fanfic, so I would greatly appreciate any reviews, constructive criticism or others. Even flames are accepted. They can be really fun to read. Just please do read and review this. Thanx.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, if they were, the storylines of the show would change a lot. Also, I got a lot of help with the idea from csisk8rchica, so even the plot isn't fully mine. Anyway, her stuff is good, so read it.  
  
Happy New Year  
  
It was December 24th, and night shift had ended a few minutes ago, and surprisingly no one was staying late. It had been a slow night, and even all the paperwork was done. Sara had no choice but to go home to her apartment. She and Nick were walking to their cars when they heard a voice yelling for them.  
  
"Sara! Nick! Wait." Catherine came running up to the two CSIs and handed them each an envelope with their name on it.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Open it. It's an invitation to the CSI New Year's Party at Grissom's house."  
  
"Grissom is having a party?"  
  
"Well, he doesn't know it yet. Everyone at CSI is invited. Even day shift."  
  
"It will be worth it just to see Grissom's face when Ecklie shows up."  
  
"So you're coming?"  
  
"Definitely. Hey, Sara and I are going out for breakfast. Do you want to come with us?"  
  
"Sorry, I can't. I have to take Lindsey Christmas shopping. I've been so busy recently with the Tamber's case that we still haven't finished."  
  
"Oh, maybe next time. Tell Lindsey Merry Christmas for me. See you on Monday."  
  
"Okay. Merry Christmas Sara, Merry Christmas Nick."  
  
"Merry Christmas Catherine." They said together before turning to continue out to the parking lot for their cars. They drove out to the restaurant and ordered. As they waited for their food to come, they discussed the upcoming party.  
  
"So," Nick said, "What do you think Griss will say when everyone starts showing up at his apartment?"  
  
"I don't know, but I better bring my camera. The look on his face is going to be a classic. What time are we supposed to go over there, anyway?"  
  
"Let's see, 'You are invited to the first annual New Year's Eve party at Gil Grissom's apartment on December 31st. Please come around 8:00 that night, and dress your best."  
  
"What? We have to dress up for this thing? Not a chance." Said Sara, who didn't even think she owned a dress.  
  
"C'mon Sara," replied Nick, "It will be fun. Besides, if you don't come you don't get to see everyone else. What could be more funny than Greg in a suit?"  
  
"I guess," she could never resist the charm of Nick. Anyway, who knows? It could be fun.  
  
"Great. Do you want to drive over together? I could pick you up at a quarter to seven and then we could head over."  
  
"Sure. Ooh. Look, our food is here. Yum." She immediately began to devour her strawberry pancakes, not realizing how hungry she was until they arrived.  
  
Nick started to eat his bacon and eggs a little more slowly than Sara, enjoying watching her. "Hungry Sara? I don't think I have ever seen you eat this fast."  
  
"Shut up, Nick. I haven't had anything since yesterday afternoon."  
  
They ate the rest of the meal with just a comfortable amount of talk. Soon they finished, and after paying walked out to their cars.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Nick. See you on Monday."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Sara."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next week passed quickly, and soon it was New Year's Eve. Grissom of course, was still oblivious to the fact that people were coming over to his house, other than Catherine, who came every year while Lindsey stayed with Eddie. She arrived at 7:30 in a stunning sleeveless red dress that reached the floor, with slits up either side to a littler above her knees. Her red heels and gold jewelry matched perfectly.  
  
"Catherine. You look great."  
  
"You too, Gil. It's nice to see a little color. You should add some variety to your gray and black work clothes." Grissom was wearing a charcoal gray suit with a light blue shirt that matched his eyes, and a royal blue tie.  
  
The two friends sat down on one of Grissom's leather couches and talked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Nick had just arrived at Sara's apartment to pick her up for the party. He rang the doorbell, and heard a shout. "The door's open. Make yourself at home. I'll be down in a minute." He did so, and was looking at some pictures on her table when she came down fifteen minutes later.  
  
"Hey Sara, who's this, he's in a lot of pictures."  
  
"That's my half-brother Brian. He's three years older than me. We grew up together."  
  
"I've never heard you talk about him. You two must be really close, judging by the number of pictures of him you have. You only have one with the rest of your family. It looks pretty old. Where are they now?"  
  
"They died a couple years ago. That's why I had no problem coming out to Las Vegas. Nothing was keeping me in San Francisco except Brian, and he was moving soon anyway. We are pretty close. I talk to him all the time. He's all the family I have left."  
  
"Oh Sara, I am so sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I've gotten over it. Besides, everyone at CSI is like family to me. Well, we should probably get going."  
  
Until then, Nick had been facing away from her. Just then he turned, and was speechless for a moment. "Wow Sara. You look.Wow." She was wearing an ankle length black dress with spaghetti straps. It sparkled in the light, and had modest slits on both sides and a neckline just a little too low for Sara's liking. She also had a sheer shawl-like wrap and a small purse. Her black heels and gold earrings and necklace completed the ensemble.  
  
"Thanks. It's just something I had left over from a friend's wedding. Anyway, you don't look too bad yourself." He was dressed in a black suit with a light colored shirt and tie.  
  
"Oh, these are for you." He handed her a small bouquet of flowers that she took and put in a vase with water.  
  
"They're beautiful Nick."  
  
"Well, shall we be going?"  
  
"Of course." They walked out to the black Tahoe together and drove over to the party listening to music.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
"Now who could that be? I'll go answer the door." Grissom and Catherine got up together and went to the front door. They opened it to Sara and Nick. "What are you doing here?" Grissom asked. Before they could reply, the doorbell rang again. Bewildered, Grissom answered it, and in came Warrick, Greg, Brass, and Al Robbins. He had just closed the door when it rang again and in piled all of day shift and other people from around the lab.  
  
*Click* A camera flashed.  
  
"What was that? And why are all of you here?"  
  
"You were right Sara, the look was priceless. Catherine, I can't believe you never told him! This is great." Nick said.  
  
"Told me what? Why are you all here?"  
  
"I can explain." Catherine quickly replied, "They are all here for the first annual CSI New Year's Eve party. I invited them as a way to all get together, and to get back at you."  
  
"What did I ever do to you?"  
  
"You gave me dumpster-diving duty at the Johnson case last week."  
  
Grissom had no reply to this. He just silently walked over to his couches and collapsed.  
  
"Well, we need some music," Greg said.  
  
Grissom then got up. "And I will be picking it, not you Greg."  
  
"Aww man."  
  
Grissom put in some light classical music that set up a nice background for a calm party. Or so he hoped. As he was doing this, Catherine and Warrick went to the kitchen and got out the wine glasses and wine, and started to pour some for the people in the other room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, back in the living room, people were talking politely.  
  
"Nice tie Greg." Sara commented on the brightly colored Hawaiian tie with a large palm tree on it that he was wearing.  
  
"Well, you know what they say. You can take the lab geek out of Hawaii, but you can't take the Hawaii out of the lab geek." Nick said.  
  
"Did that even make sense?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was nearing midnight, and more than one person was feeling a little tipsy. The TV was turned on to the New York countdown as the ball dropping ceremony came closer and closer.  
  
"Shh, everyone. The countdown is starting soon."  
  
The room quieted and in one voice began to countdown.  
  
"TEN. NINE. EIGHT. SEVEN. SIX. FIVE. FOUR. THREE. TWO. ONE. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"  
  
People were going around hugging and kissing in welcoming the New Year when Conrad Ecklie, quite drunk by this time, decided to push his luck. He walked up to Catherine, and leaned in ready to kiss her.  
  
Before he even got a chance, Grissom, who was also drunk ran over, said with a slur, "You can't do that," and punched him in the nose. Soon the two of them were trading blows, not doing much damage as they kept missing. Catherine and Warrick immediately took charge and pulled the two apart.  
  
After the fight, no one really felt like staying for much longer, so people slowly began to leave, and Catherine called a taxi for Ecklie. Soon only Catherine, Sara and Nick were left cleaning up while Grissom lay on the couch snoring.  
  
"I think I am going to stay the night here. I think he is going to need my hangover cure in the morning." Catherine said.  
  
"Are you sure? If you want to go back to Lindsey, I could stay." Offered Nick.  
  
"No, Lindsey is staying over at Eddie's tonight. I'll be fine."  
  
"Okay. Then Sara and I should probably be going soon. Happy New Year Catherine."  
  
"Happy New Year Nick."  
  
Nick and Sara walked out to the car, and drove home in silence. Once back at Sara's apartment, Nick walked her to the door.  
  
"I really had a great time tonight Nick."  
  
"Me too. Umm, I guess I'll be leaving now."  
  
He turned to walk back to the Tahoe.  
  
"Wait!" Sara called after him. He turned back. Shyly, she asked, "Do you want to come in?"  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: That is all, and I have no current plans for a sequel. Please R/R, and be nice. It is my first CSI fanfic. If you review this, I will review something of yours. See, incentive to review. So please do. Thanx! Tata 


End file.
